Us and Them
by Blue Archer
Summary: A crossover of leverage and Nick toon's latest movie Swindle. I own nothing. pleases review Chapter 4 up now not ever long sorry
1. Chapter 1

Nate Ford watched the scene play out in front of him.

"I got the red haired Captain Cybertor and the Honas Waggner card. One point Swindell zero Bing" a man with no pants and a really, I mean really bad hair cut says to a group of teens. Suddenly a very large Russian with a scar on the side of his face opens the door the Swindell guy goes flying and drops the action figure.

"Where is Swindell" the Russians two body guards pick the little man and the Russian get right in his face "I pay 80,000 dollars for a red haired Captain Cybertor then you give me red haired Captain Cybertor!"

"We've got a red haired Captain Cybertor. We'd be willing to sell it to you Mr. Swindell original offer still stands." The teen that was very clearly the leader said

"Fine" the big Russians let Swindell go and he turns taking a baseball card out of his jacket pocket. They make a quick exchange and Swindell was facing the Russian again. "Here you go Mr. Volkov, so are we al good."

The big Russian starts laughing and then stops "No run and don't stop" Swindell takes off.

"Daddy that was amazing" one of the teens a girl goes running up and hugs the big Russian

"Anything for my little girl," He said without a Russian accent handing her the toy and peeling off what is now know to be a fake scar.

"I can't believe that actually worked" a black kid said to the leader as the rest of the kids started celebrating. The leader just smiles knowing its okay that his friend doubted him cause they still managed to pull it off.

"Excuse me but I have one question" a pompous French man suddenly appeared "But who are you and what do you think you are doing disturbing my auction."

"That's two questions," a little girl probably the youngest of the group said.

"We" the leader said "are the true owners of a genuine Honas Waggner card and we are selling."

Nate sat pondering what he just saw, this group of kids was good he had to admit and in the end the 1.2 million dollar card ended up selling for almost 2.5 million dollars. Making his way up to his groups own home base he decided how to tell his group about these up and coming Grifters.

**IGNORE ME IM A PAGE BREAK IGNORE ME IM A PAGE BREAK IGNORE ME IM A PAGE BREAK**

"You're telling me that there is a group of mini us out there!" Hardison practically screamed.

"Yes and they're good," Nate said with a slight hint of awe "Parker, Elliot I want you guys to keep an eye on them."

"Why" said Elliot in his usual gruff voice

"because they might be useful"


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot and Parker watched as the group of teens there were tailing exited the school.

". . . enough to pay for every ones college" the black kid said

"And the rest of the money we earned together so we'll spend it together" the pudgy kid said

"I'm good with that plan" the leader said

"Doing what?" the black kid asked

"Helping people" the little girl

Parker and Elliot shared a smile. Turning the car on the pair drove back to Nate.

IGNORE ME I'M A PAGE BREAK IGNORE ME I'M A PAGE BREAK IGNORE ME I'M A PAGE BREAK

In the dark briefing room Hardison was briefing the group on the mini them's. Showing a picture of the leader Hardison begins his spiel.

"This is Griffin Bing, the Master Mind if you will. Straight A's in all advanced classes, set to graduate a year early. This kid is a real Genius at age two his IQ was nearly 180." Next he showed a picture of a young blond girl "now this is Savannah Wescott, The grifter, this Chick has been acting since she could walk her, father teaches at one of the most prestigious performing arts schools in the country." Flipping the picture over to a pretty, petite red head Hardison continues with the briefing "here we have Amanda Benson, she recently moved from northern Cali where she was a total geek, remaking herself in to the popular cheerleader that everyone loves. Her gymnastic skills make her a great thief." Showing a picture of a bigger boned male "this kid is a real piece of work, just turned 17 he has an arrest record going back to when he was 9 been in and out of juvie and has detention almost every night, but he does bring some skill to the table he can bench press 450 pounds and is a decent actor. My guess is he is the hitter of the group." Showing the picture of a small brunette "lastly we have Melissa Bing, Griffin's younger sister. She a goddess with the computer and can hack in to nearly anything at the ripe old age of 13."

"Wait, what about the black kid" Sophie asks

"Ahh Ben Dupree, I can't figure that kid out, total klutz, no known skills; he brings almost nothing to the team."

"Well team lets go steal a teen" Nate said in a way that left nothing to be argued.


	3. Chapter 3

Griffin watched as the van circled the street again. He was seriously creped out; this van had been following him for days. The sound of thudding and cries of his name broke his train of thought.

"Griffin, Griffin I don't know what happened, I was hacking the school to see what classes I had next year and, and my computer just died. I was hacked Griffin, I know I was" Melissa cried.

"Or it died," Griffin said but they both knew that wasn't the case, Melissa never let her computer die. Knowing that they were only a few people in the world that could hack his sister; Griffin set to work trying to figure out just who could do this. After many, many hours of research and several red bulls later Griffin was totally creped out. His research led him the Alec Hardison the best hacker in the world (and a man her sister looked up to). Digging a bit more in the this Hardison he found that known associates includes Nathan Ford, Elliot Spencer, Sophie Devereaux, and Parker, the world's most wanted criminals. Pulling up a recent picture of who is claimed to be Elliot Spencer, Griffin nearly choked. Blowing up the picture he could see the man's face more clearly, it was the guy tailing him in the van.

"Oh shit, Oh shit" Griffin mutters while pacing in his room. He knew that if these people where looking in to him they must be looking in to his friends too. Making a split second decision, Griffin decides to go over to over to Ben's house.

**IGNORE ME I'M A PAGE BREAK IGNORE ME I'M A PAGE BREAK IGNORE ME I'M A PAGE BREAK**

"Hey," parker said to Elliot with a light backhand to get his attention.

"What," said Elliot.

"He's on the move" the pair watched Griffin, he was acting really weird; constantly looking back taking smaller alleys to his friends.

"Oh shit, I think he's on to us." Elliot said "Call Nate, if we don't get him now he's going to warn his team and we'll never get them. Stepping on the gas Elliot raced to beat the teen to the end of the alley. Luckily for him the kid was looking over his shoulder when Elliot pulled up and got out. All Elliot could hear was a muffled Oh Shit before the kid took off

**IGNORE ME I'M A PAGE BREAK IGNORE ME I'M A PAGE BREAK IGNORE ME I'M A PAGE BREAK**

"Oh Shit" Griffin said. He had been so focused on looking behind him that he totally missed when the van pulled up in front of him. Turning on his heel Griffin took off. At this particular moment Griffin was very happy for the kids that chased him home every day when he was younger because he picked up on some parkour moves that allowed him to quickly evade his oncoming attacker. Monkey jumping over a short fence, Griffin allowed himself a short moment to catch his breath. Hearing footsteps Griffin immediately took off once again. Knowing that he can't go on much longer he risks going out in the open in a more direct route to the police station. Hearing the footsteps of the man chasing him Griffin puts on even more speed. Suddenly a weight that felt like an elephant slammed into him from behind. Griffin started squirming instantly trying to break the vice like hold.

"be still" a gruff voice said from behind and suddenly the world when black.


	4. Chapter 4

Griffin awoke with a start. It took him a couple seconds but he finally figured out that he was tied to a wooden chair, based on the smell he assumed that he was in a basement of some sort. Out of nowhere a man with brown hair, and a glass of something whiskey maybe.

"Sorry," the man said "my friend wasn't supposed to hurt you just tail you."

"What do you people what with me and my friends" Griffin spat

"Well that answer may take some time to explain" the man spoke with a tone of voice that led Griffin to believe that he always got what he wanted.

"Well it seems we have some time," Griffin spoke in a clipped tone "seeing as you've tied me to a chair, and all." A disembodied voice came out of nowhere and the man quickly left the room without a word to his young captive. Griffin not knowing when he would be back started working on his bonds.

"Don't bother" a new voice "tied those myself" a figure steps into the light. Almost instantly Griffin knows who this man is.

"What do you what with me?" Griffin asks very scared but trying very hard not to show it.

"Do you know who I am?" Elliot asked

"Elliot Spencer, former black ops soldier, highly skilled in martial arts, a weapons experts, and retrieval expert. You're wanted in 15 countries, you haven't had a personal life since you were 17 and you don't like killing people but you do it anyways." Griffin said in a matter of fact tone. "Now I just assuming but know stuff about me to otherwise you wouldn't have kid napped me. So would you please explain you interest in me and my friends now."

* * *

Not very long I know I'm sorry I've been really busy with getting back to school and sports and stuff next chapter will be longer.


	5. AN

**Hey,**

**super sorry that I haven't updated in a while, life has gotten to me and I'm really swamped with school and work and all that. I just wanted to inform you all that I might not update this story for a while, one of my friends just past on and it has been hard. PLEASE don't take this as I am never going to update I most defiantly will. again I'm sorry for the lack of and update.**

**-Blue Archer**


End file.
